leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parrrley/Samuel, the Gutting Genocider
Moar OP champ concepts Samuel, the Gutting Genocider is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities base AD, Attack Speed and Movement Speed for 2 seconds. }} Samuel coats his knife in poison causing his next basic attack or Taste of Fear to apply a DoT that deals damage over 6 seconds while also intoxicating them, reducing their sight radius to 125 units for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Samuel leaps to an enemy unit, quickly stabbing it and fearing them for 1 second. He can reactivate this ability to lick the blood off his blade, triggering his passive. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Samuel stabs the first enemy champion hit with his crowbar, damaging it and pulls it towards him, then hits its head for the same damage if it is intoxicated. |leveling = |cooldown = 16 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 475 }} Killing an enemy champion will reset the cooldown of his basic abilities. |description2 = Samuel slams an enemy champion to the ground, making it untargatable for everyone except for him and suppresses it for 1.5 seconds, slashing it times. If it is intoxicated he will apply grievious wounds to the target for 5 seconds. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *Let's harvest their blood! ;Upon Attacking *I smell your fear. *Your pain, my fun! *You will be coated in blood. *Countless bodies will fall at my hand. *You're standing in my way. *Blood will stain your cloth. *It's a pleasure to sink my blade into your skin. *My blade is gonna cut through your flesh like butter. ;Upon Movement *Faster, Summoner! *There is blood in the air. *We'll bring them pain! *I'm aching to kill, Summoner! *My urges are driving me crazy! *It's about to get messy. *Let's make them rage! *I can already taste their blood. *Stab, slash, hack, cripple and ... kill. ;Taunt *Blood and gashes are gonna suit your face. *Your blood will bring out the colour of your eyes. ;Taunting *Why would you save lives if killing is so much more fun?! ;Taunting and *The bigger the target, the more to slaughter! ;Taunting , , , , , , , , and *No guts, no glory! ;Joke *Mass murderer? Nah, killing's just a hobby, not a profession. *Psychopath? Please, I prefer bloodthirsty. ;Upon killing a champion *This is never gonna get old. *Sorry, my hand slipped. *He ran into my knife! ... He ran into my knife 10 times. *Tasty! ;Upon killing *I know someone who wants your heart. *Sorry, but your heart is actually worth money, y'know? ;Upon killing , , , , , , , , and *Hmpf, there wasn't even any blood in this one! *No guts?! Jeez, this is boring... ;Upon buying or *Need. More. Blades! *Can't wait to try it out on someone! ;Upon buying *Off with their heads! *I'll be unstoppable with this! *I'll let them bleed! ;Upon using Intoxicate *This will do! *It makes it a lot easier to kill. *I know this isn't legal, Summoner! ;Upon using Taste their Fear *Surprise! *Happy to see me?! ;Upon using Batter *Hack! And pull! *Come over here! *(chuckles) Don't even try it! ;Upon using Manslaughter *Smackdown! Lore TBA If someone could tell me how to change the block title that would be really nice, because I made a typo lol Category:Custom champions